Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, two-way radios, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers (PCs), tablet computers, laptop computers, home entertainment equipment, radio frequency (RF) identification (RFID) readers, RFID tags, etc. have evolved from large devices focused on a single application or use, such as analog voice communications, to comparatively smaller devices that are capable of and used for many different things such as digital voice communications and digital data communications, e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) for text messaging, email, packet switching for access to the Internet, gaming, Bluetooth®, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and secure transaction capability to provide some examples. In addition to these capabilities, the mobile wireless communication devices of today have additional non-communication related capabilities, such audio and/or video recording to provide an example, and software applications, such as a calendar and a phone book, to provide some examples. In order to make recharging the power source in these mobile wireless communication devices easier, manufacturers have begun placing WPT capabilities in these mobile wireless communication devices to allow them to be recharged from an external wireless power source without the use of a wired connection.